Last Snow Meanie Version
by PreachKim
Summary: Terakhir kalinya Wonwoo melihat salju. 2Shoot. Meanie, 'lil bit GyuHan, SeungHan.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Last Snow

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comport

Main Pair : Meanie

Cast: Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan

And the other chara.

Rated : T

Summary : Salju terakhir Wonwoo.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Bisakah, kau menemaniku?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan lirih. Lelaki berkulit tan dihadapannya hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun unuk membalas permintaan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kurasa, salju pertama tahun ini .. akan menjadi salju terakhirku." Lelaki tan itu sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata lelaki dihadapannya. "Wonwoo-ya .. Aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa–"."Ah! Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan Jeonghan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibir pucatnya.

Lelaki dihadapannya hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menerima tatapan penuh luka itu. "Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ie,"

DEG.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu terlintas dipikiran Wonwoo. Panggilan itu. Sebuah panggilan yang sudah lama tak ia dengar dari orang yang sama.

TES

TES

Air matanya menetes, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar rawat itu –menandakan lelaki berkulit tan itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

17Seventeen Present

-Last Snow-

140131

" _Eomma_ , berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan tatapan kosong pada ibunya. Ny. Jeon menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang merangkai bunga. "Kau, bertanya apa Wonie? Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting!"

"Berhenti berkata jika itu tak penting _eomma_. Pada kenyataannya umur-ku mamang tak panjang lagi 'kan?" Ny. Jeon terdiam.

" _Eomma_ , maukah kau mengabulkan sebuah permintaanku?"

" _Ne~_ apa itu Wonie?"

"Aku ingin …."

.:.[].:.

 _Flashback_

12 Januari 2010

"Wonie~"

" _Ne_ ~ _Wae_ Mingyu?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Berjanji apa?"

"Tetaplah selalu mencintaiku. Meski pun kau sudah lelah, jangan pernah berhenti. Kumohon," Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dalam, Wonwoo kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

" _Arraseo_! Aku berjanji!"

.:.[].:.

 _Flashback_

25 Desember 2011

"Mingyu! Lihat itu! _First snow_!" Wonwoo berujar dengan sangat riang.

"Apa kau tak merasa bosan Wonie?"

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Yah~ kau selalu melihat salju pertama setiap tahunnya. Dan ini sudah tahun kelima kau mengajakku melihat salju pertama. Apa kau tak merasa jenuh?" tanya Mingyu penasaran. Wonwoo tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya menyabit.

" _Ani,_ aku tak akan pernah bosan melihat salju pertama.. karena saat aku melihatnya perasaanku menjadi tenang. Aku seperti terlahir kembali kedunia ini. Terasa sangat menenangkan. Apa kau tak merasakannya juga?"

" _Ani_ , aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat butiran-butiran dingin itu turun untuk yang pertama. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu melihat salju pertamamu itu." Sebuah senyum tersemat dibibir Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

" _Yaksokhae_?"

" _Ne~_ "

"Baiklah, hey~ cepat fotokan aku dengan salju-salju ini!"

.:.[].:.

Keadaan Wonwoo, semakin hari semakin memburuk. Semakin kecil kemungkinan bagi Wonwoo untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya Wonwoo yakin, bahwa dia akan melihat salju pertama ditahun ini.

Hari-harinya dihiasi dengan berbagai kenangannya bersama Mingyu. Semua janji-janji yang mereka buat masih terekam jelas diingatan Wonwoo. Janji yang takkan bisa ditepati lagi.

"Wonie, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Belum _eomma_ ,"

" _Mwo_? Kenapa belum? Kau harus meminum obat tepat pada waktunya _chagi_ , apa kau lupa apa kata dokter?"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua obat-obatan itu _eomma_. Bisakah aku tak memakannya lagi?" tanya Wonwoo penuh harap.

" _Ani_! Tidak bisa seperti itu sayang. Apa kau tak mau cepat sembuh lalu bermain-main dengan salju lagi?"

"Berhenti berkata seolah suatu saat nanti aku akan sembuh _eomma_. Kau bahkan lebih mengerti bahwa waktuku semakin menipis, sembuh hanyalah omong kosong bagiku!" ucap Wonwoo frustasi. Ny. Jeon hanya terdiam membisu.

"Wonie~ _eomma_ mohon. Berusahalah untuk sembuh, walaupun kesempatan itu hanya sedikit tapi berusahalah. Untuk _eomma_ ,"

Airmata menetes dari mata kedua orang itu.

.:.[].:.

 _Flashback_

14 Januari 2012

Sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta merah terlihat sangat nampak pada kalender yang berada dikamar Wonwoo. Kalimat yang berada diatas angka 14 itu bertuliskan;

'Mingyu's Birthday'

Dan tanggal itu bertepatan dengan hari ini. Pagi hari sekali Wonwoo sudah bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung bergegas menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _cake._

Ya, Wonwoo akan membuat sebuah _cake_ untuk hadiah ulang tahun Mingyu. Ia sudah merengek pada Jisoo _hyung_ -nya yang pandai membuat _cake_ untuk mengajarinya membuat _cake_ yang enak agar tidak mengecewakan Mingyu.

Sekarang ia akan menerapkan apa-apa saja yang telah diajarkan oleh Jisoo _hyung_ -nya kemarin pada bahan-bahan yang sudah tersusun rapi dihadapannya.

Bermenit-menit telah dilalui oleh Wonwoo untuk membuat hadiah Mingyu. Dan pada menit ke-123 Wonwoo telah selesai membuat _cake-_ nya sendiri.

Setelah membungkus dengan rapi _cake_ itu, Wonwoo lalu pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

Alat penunjuk waktu yang berada dimeja nakas disamping ranjang Wonwoo sudah menunjuk ke angka 8 ketika Wonwoo selesai membersihkan diri. Ia memakai hoodie dengan gambar beruang lucu ditengahnya, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Tepat pada pukul 9, Wonwoo sudah siap untuk pergi kerumah Mingyu. Ia akan memberikan _surprise_ kepada Mingyu. Dengan senyum yang tersemat dibibirnya, ia berangkat ke rumah Mingyu.

Mingyu masih asik mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya ketika Wonwoo datang. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Hey! Tuan Kim pemalas! Bangunlah!" Wonwoo mengguncang tubuh – _sexy_ – Mingyu.

"Aish~ nanti saja _appa_ ~ Aku masih mengantuk,"

" _Mwo_? Apa suaraku mirip dengan suara _appa_ -mu?" Mingyu terduduk, "Wonwoo? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Wonwoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu.

"Eum~ Sejak kau masih mengarungi alam mimpimu, mungkin? Apa suaraku mirip dengan suara _appa_ mu?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran, karna demi apapun suara _appa_ Mingyu itu sangat berat. Khas seorang _ahjussi-ahjussi_ , dan walaupun suara Wonwoo sedikit berat, Wonwoo itu bukan seorang _ahjussi_!

" _Ani_ , aku hanya tidak sadar tadi," ujar Mingyu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Tch," Wonwoo mencibir, "Cepatlah mandi! Kau bau!" Wonwoo berujar dengan menjepit hidung mancungnya.

"Aish~ biarpun bau, kau tetap menyukaiku 'kan?" Ujar Mingyu seraya pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar itu.

Setelah memastikan Mingyu telah masuk kekamar mandi, Wonwoo mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibawanya dari rumah. Setelah selesai, ia mematikan lampu dan menutup semua celah-celah cahaya yang mungkin akan mengintip.

Cklek.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat keadaan kamarnya yang benar-benar gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari kamarnya hanya dari kamar mandi yang sedang terbuka.

"Wonwoo?"

Mingyu sedikit terkejut ketika wajah Wonwoot iba-tiba nampak dari sudut kamarnya. Wonwoo menyinari wajahnya dengan sebuah korak api.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu mematikan api itu. "Mingyu, bisa kau tutup pintu yang berada dibelakangmu?" pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu kebingungan tapi tetap menurut, "Lalu?" Hening.

"Tutuplah matamu, dan jangan mengintip!" Mingyu kembali menuruti kata-kata Wonwoo. Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang," Mingyu dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

Retinanya menangkap bayangan Wonwoo yang tengah memegang sebuah cake dengan lilin diatasnya. Senyum menawan terpasang dibibirnya.

" _Saengil chukkaehamnida~_ Mingyuaa~" Ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu bejalan dengan pasti kearah Wonwoo, meniup lilin yang berada diatas cake itu lalu mengambil alih cake itu. Wonwoo menatapnya bingung.

Setelah meletakkan cake tersebut diatas meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Wonwoo berdiri tadi, Mingyu langsung memeluk Wonwoo erat.

" _Saranghae._ "

.:.[].:.

 _Flashback_

14 Februari 2012.

Wonwoo sedang berbaring dengan tidak berdaya diatas ranjangnya. Ia terserang demam dan flu sejak kemarin. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk sekarang, ia bahkan tak sempat membelikan Mingyu hadiah _valentine_.

Ia jadi menyesal kemarin nekat hujan-hujanan saat pulang dari supermarket yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk membuatkan Mingyu coklat buatannya sendiri.

Padahal ia sudah merencanakan hal itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia mengeram kesal lalu berusaha bangkit dari ranjang empuknya.

"Ugh!" Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Cklek.

Wonwoo mendongak.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu berjalan dengan cepat menuju Wonwoo, Wonwoo bahkan belum sempat merespon dengan baik apa yang terjadi ketika Mingyu sudah mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya.

Wonwoo kontan saja langsung mendorong Mingyu menjauh.

"Yak! Kau apa-apaan? Bagaimana jika kau tertular penyakitku? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

"Ya, aku bodoh karna membiarkan Wonwoo-Ku sakit," Wonwoom emerah mendengar penekanan Mingyu dikata –Ku itu.

"Tch! Kalau kau juga ikut sakit 'kan aku juga repot!" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, setidaknya hargai usahaku untuk membuatmu sembuh,"

"Dengan membuat dirimu sakit? Kau mau aku cepat tua? Kau yang sedang sakit itu beratus kali lipat lebih manja dari yang biasanya,"

" _Jinjja_? Kau beruntung bisa menjadi tempatku bermanja-manja, banyak orang diluar sana yang berharap bisa menjadi tempatku bermanja Wonie~"

"Ish~ Kau itu narsis sekali Tuan Kim~"

"Tapi akulah yang kau sukai Nyonya Kim~"

"Yaiks, apa-apaan itu?" Mingyu tersenyum tampan.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aish~ Kau mau aku mati khawatir karna kau sakit?" Mingyu mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menepis kedua tangan Mingyu. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya. "Aish~ _Appo_ ~"

Mingyu tertawa pelan. Aish~ betapa lucunya Wonwoo-nya. Ia kemudian ikut mengusap kedua pipi Wonwoo.

" _Jja_! Sekarang ayo kita minum obat,"

" _Ne~_ "

"Hey, sepertinya ini adalah _valentine_ yang paling berharga untukku,"

" _Wae_?"

"Karena aku bisa seharian bersamamu," Mingyu mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman tampan.

"Tch, bukannya kau setiap hari selalu bersamaku?"

"Hey, yang ini berbeda! Aku 'kan sedang merawatmu! Jadi ini berbeda dari biasanya!" Wonwoo mencibir.

"Tch! Terserah kau saja," Wonwoo berkata seraya berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakangnya.

"Hey~ cepatlah minum obat, setelah itu aku akan meneraktirmu _cheese burger_ sepuasnya!"

" _Jinjja_?"

"Hm, kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah~ berikan aku obatnya!"

Mingyu mencibir, "Tch, dasar penggila _cheese burger_ ,"

" _Mwo?_ Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah yang dibuat garang.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Ujar Mingyu dengan cengirannya. Wonwoo hanya mencibir.

.:.[].:.

 _Flashback_

17 Juli 2012

Wonwooterlihat sedang terlelap dalam tidur cantiknya, ya setidaknya begitu sebelum getaran ponselnya mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Drrtttt drrrttt…

Perlahan, Wonwoo membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia melirik jam yang terletak dimeja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 12 malam, siapa yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini?

Ia meraba-raba kasurnya, mencari keberadaan sang ponsel.

 _19 Message receive_.

Kerutan didahi Wonwoo semakin tebal. Pantas saja ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar, 19 pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya secara berturut-turut.

Dengan kesal ia membuka satu per satu pesan itu.

Nama 'Kim Mingyu' tertera discreen ponselnya secara berturut-turut.

' _Selamat ulang tahun_ chagiya~'

Semua isi pesan yang Mingyu kirimkan sama, membuat Wonwoo–yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya– mengernyit bingung. ' _memangnya siapa yang sedang beruang tahun_?' batin Wonwoo.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Wonwoo kemudian melihat tanggal yang tertera pada ponselnya.

 _17 July._

"Oh, 17 Juli, apa Mingyu salah mengirim pesan?" Ujar Wonwoo–Masih– kebingungan. Ia mulai berpikir lagi.

 _17 July,_

 _17 July._

"OMO! Itukan ulang tahunku! Aish~ _Pabboya_ ~" Wonwoo memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini sebuah panggilan dari Mingyu yang menyebabkan getaran itu.

"Mingyuie~"

" _Wonie~_ Happy birthdaybaby _~ apa kau tau kenapa aku mengirimkan 19 pesan yang sama?"_

" _Aniya_ ~ _Wae_?"

" _Itu sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah 19 tahun sekarang. Dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama sampai orang ke-19 yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."_

Wonwoo terdiam, ia sedang merona. "Baby? _Apa kau tertidur?_ "

" _Aniya_ ,"

" _Kalau begitu bisa kau buka 'kan pintu rumahmu untukku? Aku berada didepan rumahmu sekarang,"_

" _Mwo_? Aish, apa kau sudah gila? Ini sudah malam dan dingin sekali! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

" _Tch, buka 'kan saja dulu pintunya. Kau sudah tau 'kan kalau disini dingin?_ "

" _Arra_!"

Wonwoo dengan cepat beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek.

" _Happy Birthday_ Wonie~" Ucap Mingyu seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga lili, bunga kesukaan Wonwoo.

Tuk.

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu dengan telapak tangannya. "Yak! Bagaimana jika kau sakit huh? Sudah berapa lama kau diluar?"

Mingyu bersungut,"Tak lama. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam," ucapnya santai.

"Aish! Kau bisa sakit _pabbo_! Sudah, ayo cepat masuk!" Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu yang terasa sedingin es. "Astaga Mingyu, bahkan tanganmu sudah sedingin es! Kau mau mati kedinginan hah?"

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil. "Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Kesal Wonwoo.

"Kau seperti seorang istri yang mengkhawatirkan suaminya, Hahaha."

"Tch! Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda Mingyu!" Wonwoo mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum lagi. "Cha! Ini untukmu, 19 bunga lili." Wonwoo menerimanya dengan cepat. Ia menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh bunga itu. " _Gomawo_ ," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas, kau pasti masih kedinginan." Lalu Wonwoo beranjak menuju dapur.

Mingyu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang ketika Wonwoo tengah menuangkan air panas kedalam gelas, membuat Wonwoo tersentak kaget.

"Yak! Aish~ jangan mengejutkan ku Mingyuie!"

"Hehehe, _mian_!" balas Mingyu dengan cengirannya.

" _Wae?_ "

"Bisakah, kita menghabiskan malam ini berdua?" Pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Tentu saja,"

"Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo, selamanya."

" _Nado_!"

.:.[].:.

Wonwoo sedang menatapi layar ponselnya dangan tatapan sedih, dilayar itu tertulis sebuah kontak dengan nama 'Mingyuie'.

"Apa kau sudah bahagia dengannya, Mingyu?" lirih Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tak perah memikirkanku lagi?"

"Apa kau tak pernah mencariku?"

"Apa kau tahu keadaaanku yang sekarang hiks.."

"Aku merindukanmu, Mingyuie~"

Isakan Wonwoo terdengar sangat pilu bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya, bagaikan sebuah melodi yang menyayat hati. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkan isakan itu ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan yang dirasakan olehnya.

.:.[].:.

 _Flashback_

21 Agustus 2012

Srak.

Kertas yang digenggam Wonwoo terjatuh begitu saja ketika ia selesai membaca isi dari kertas itu. Ia menetap kosong pada kertas yang berada didekat kakinya.

" _Saya harap anda bisa menerima kenyataan ini Tuan Jeon, tetaplah berpikir optimis,_ "

"Ne, Uisa-nim, _terima kasih._ "

Wonwoo berjalan dengan gontai dikoridor rumah sakit itu. Air mata menetes dari mata beningnya, ia terlihat begitu kacau dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hidung dan mata yang memerah karena menangis, ia jelas belum bisa menerima ini semua.

Apa Mingyu akan tetap berada disampingnya setelah ia mengatakan kenyataan ini? Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya ketika memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Deringan ponselnya mengembalikan kesadaran Wonwoo yang sempat terbawa oleh kesedihannya.

'Mingyu's _calling_ ' tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, lalu menetralkan napasnya.

" _Ne_ , _wae_ Mingyu?"

"Wonwoo, bisa kita bertemu?" Suara Mingyu terdengar gusar.

" _Ne_ , A-aku, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

" Cepat lah datang."

" _Ne_ , Mingyu _Happy anniver_ –"

PIP.

DEG.

Wonwoo membesarkan bola matanya. "– _sary_."

' _Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Mingyu?_ '

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café yang telah diberi tahukan oleh Mingyu, matanya langsung menemukan Mingyu yang tengah duduk memunggunginya. Dengan senyuman –yang tidak terlalu bersinar– ia mendekati meja Mingyu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk tepat dihadapan Mingyu.

' _Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan orang itu?_ '

"M-Mingyu?" panggil Wonwoo.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang, Wonwoo-ah,"

' _Apa lagi ini? Kenapa Mingyu memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu?_ '

" _Ne_ ~ Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Wonwoo seraya meremas ujung bajunya. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, seakan-akan mencari sebuah kekuatan dari genggaman tangannya.

Mingyu lalu menatap dalam manik mata Wonwoo, menyalurkan tatapan bersalah pada orang terkasihnya dapat melihat tatapan bersalah, menyesal, sedih, dan kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam tatapan itu. Membuat Wonwoo bingung dengan apa yang dialami Mingyu sebenarnya.

"Wonwoo, perkenalkan. Dia .. Jeonghan–" ucap Mingyu menggantung. Wonwoo merasakan firasat buruk.

"–Dia, adalah calon tunanganku." Mingyu memutuskan kontak mata antar mereka.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Wonwoo mencerna perkataan Mingyu. "K-kau.."

"Kurasa kita.. harus berakhir disini Wonwoo-ah," Mingyu tak berani menatap wajah Wonwoo saat ini. Wonwoo menghapus kasar airmatanya.

" _Arra_ , aku mengerti. Selamat tinggal Mingyu, aku mencintaimu dan–" Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"– _Happy Anniversary_." Setelah itu Wonwoo membungkukkan badan kepada Mingyu dan Jeonghan lalu pergi meninggalkan café itu dengan terburu-buru.

Mingyu berniat mengejar Wonwoo ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kumohon Mingyu, itu semua bisa membahayakannya. Mata-mata ayahmu berada dimana-mana,"

Mingyu terduduk lemas dengan kepala tertunduk, setetes airmata menetes dari matanya.

.:.[].:.

Wonwoo mengusap air mata yang kembali keluar dari mata indahnya karena mengingat masa-masa suram dalam hidupnya. Inginnya dia melupakan semua kenangan buruk itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan sesuatu tentang Mingyu.

Ia terlalu mencintai Mingyu. Hanya itu saja.

Wonwoo rasa dadanya ingin meledak karena telah menyimpan beribu –atau mungkin lebih– kerinduan yang ditujukan pada Mingyu. Terlalu banyak rindu yang telah ia pendam sehingga membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

' _Apa Mingyu merasakan hal yang sama?_ ' Tanya Wonwoo dalam benaknya.

Air mata menganak-sungai dipipi Wonwoo–yang terlihat semakin tirus. Wonwoo menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Bahunya terlihat berguncang.

Jika saat ini ia ditanyai tentang keinginan terakhir, maka ia pastinya akan meminta untuk kembali kemasa lalu dan memilih untuk tak mengenal sosok dengan nama Kim Mingyu sama sekali. Tetapi semua itu mustahil adanya.

Masa lalu tetaplah sebuah masa lalu yang hanya dapat dikenang, bukan untuk diperbaiki. Tanpa adanya masa lalu, maka dirinya yang sekarang tak akan pernah ada didunia ini.

Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menyelimuti dirinya sampai leher. Ia terus menangis hingga tak sadar ia terlelap.

.:.[].:.

Mingyu duduk termenung dibalkon kamarnya, ia bahkan tak sadar saat seorang lelaki bertubuh ramping telah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tergambar raut sedih bercampur kecewa pada tatapan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Mingyu?" sapanya. Namun yang disapa hanya diam, masih tenggelam dalam dunia yang ia buat sendiri. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan kenangan bersama orang yang paling dia cintai.

Jeonghan –lelaki itu– berjalan mendekati Mingyu. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu lebar Mingyu.

"Mingyu?" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Mingyu tersentak, lalu menengok kearah Jeonghan.

"Ah, _Waeyo hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Mingyu mengangguk. Jeonghan duduk dengan resah. Ia ingin bertanya pada Mingyu tentang sesuatu yang selama ini dipendamnya didalam hati.

"Mingyu, maukah kau menemaniku saat salju pertama nanti turun?"

"Apa aku bisa menolaknya _hyung_? Aku yakin jika aku menolaknya _appa_ -ku tak segan untuk mengirimkan _bodyguard_ -nya ke rumah Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu santai.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecut.

"Eum~ Mingyu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu,"

"Apa –Kau… masih mencintai… Wonwoo?" Tanya Jeonghan ragu. Mingyu mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jeonghan –atau lebih tapatnya pertanyaan yang dikatakan oleh Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu–"

"Tak bisakah kau belajar mencintaiku Mingyu?" Mingyu membeku.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ ," Mingyu menunduk, Jeonghan tersenyum pahit.

"Tak apa, apa kau tak merindukan Wonwoo?"

"Aku sangat merindukannya, bahkan rasanya aku tak bisa bernapas lagi _hyung_." Jelas Mingyu dengan wajah frustasi. Jeonghan merasa dadanya bagai dihantam sebuah palu raksasa.

"Kalau begitu temuilah dia,"

"Tak bisa _hyung_ , ia pasti dalam bahaya jika aku sampai menemuinya. Bahkan menghubunginya pun aku tak berani. _Appa_ bisa saja berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Wonwoo."

"Temuilah dia, aku akan mengurus soal _appa_ -mu,"

" _Jinjja_?" Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan memancar dari wajah Mingyu, membuat Jeonghan tersenyum. Senyum itu sudah lama tak terlihat mengembang diwajah tampan Mingyu.

" _Ne_ , kau selama ini terlihat seperti zombie yang baru saja bangun dari kuburmu. Wonwoo itu napasmu ya?" Canda Jeonghan.

"Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu _hyung_ ," Mingyu tertawa canggung.

"Jja! Bersiaplah menemui Wonwoomu!"

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Last Snow

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Pair : Meanie

Cast: Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan

And the other chara.

Rated : T

Summary : Salju terakhir Wonwoo.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Mingyu memarkirkan motornya didepan pagar sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Dengan gugup ia memasuki perkarangan rumah itu. Ia berdiam sejenak didepan pintu lalu dengan ragu ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah tersebut. Sesosok wanita paruh baya muncul dari rumah tersebut, wajahnya terlihat masih cantik diusianya yang tak muda lagi.

"Mingyu?"

" _Annyeong ahjumma_ ," Mingyu tersenyum canggung. Wanita itu tersenyum balik.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Wonwoo ada dirumah?" Mimik wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi sendu. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya wanita itu. Mingyu semakin mengerutkan dahinya seolah berkata ada-apa-dengan-Wonwoo?

"Wonwoo, dia sudah hampir satu tahun ini berada dirumah sakit," Jelas wanita itu dengan air mata yang menetes.

"R-rumah sakit?" Mingyu membelalakkan matanya.

"Wonwoo kami, ia terkena Leukimia,"

Mingyu bagai disambar petir imajiner disiang bolong. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau hampir setahun ini Wonwoo tengah bertahan melawan maut.

"Dimana? Dimana Wonwoo sekarang _ahjumma_?" tanya Mingyu setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

"Dia berada di Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul,"

"Baiklah _ahjumma, gamsahabnida_ ,"

Mingyu berlari kearah motornya, setelah itu ia langsung tancap gas ke rumah sakit yang telah diberitahu oleh Ny. Jeon.

.:.[].:.

Mingyu berdiri mematung disamping motornya. Disana, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat tengah duduk melamun disebuah kursi roda, sebelum seorang perawat membawanya kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Mingyu mengikuti mereka berdua sampai ia melihat perawat itu membawa Wonwoo masuk ke sebuah ruangan –yang Mingyu yakini kamar rawat Wonwoo.

Setelah melihat perawat itu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo, Mingyu perlahan berjalan kearah pintu bercat putih itu. Ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu itu, memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali bertemu orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Apa reaksi yang akan diberikan Wonwoo ketika ia menemuinya?

Sederet kalimat itu mengelilingi kepala Mingyu. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk pada pintu itu.

Cklek,

Dengan ragu Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang serba putih itu. Disana ia melihat Wonwoo tengah berbaring memunggunginya dengan infus yang melekat ditangannya. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin pucat dan kurus.

"W-Wonwoo?" Mingyu bersuara. Sesaat, Mingyu melihat bahu Wonwoo menegang.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Mingyu kembali berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Wonwoo. Perlahan, Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang sipit terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"M-Mingyu?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar bergetar.

" _Ne,_ ini aku Won…nie." setetes air bening mengalir dipipi Wonwoo. Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo lalu dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah itu.

" _Uljima_ , _jebal,_ "

"Untuk apa –hiks kau kemari? Huh?" tanya Wonwoo diselingi isak tangis.

"Maafkan aku Wonie, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu," Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Kata-kata 'Maafkan aku,' terus terulang dari bibir tebal Mingyu.

Perlahan isak tangis Wonwoo mulai tak terdengar, bahunya yang semula berguncang kini berangsur tenang. Mingyu memberi sedikit jarak pada pelukan mereka, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar telah berhenti menangis.

"Wonwoo, maukah kau mendengarkanku?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Perusahaan _appa_ -ku diambang kehancuran, _appa_ lalu menjodohkanku dengan anak dari Yoon corp." Mingyu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo.

" _Appa_ -ku mengancam akan mencelakai kau dan keluargamu jika aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Jadi aku menuruti semua yang _appa_ -ku perintahkan, sampai sekarang hatiku masih ada padamu Wonie~"

"Kau bodoh Mingyu!" ujar Wonwoo dengan isakannya.

"Ya, aku memang orang terbodoh yang pernah ada Wonie, maafkan aku," Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Percuma kalau kau meminta maaf sekarang Mingyu, semua tidak akan kembali seperti sediakala," Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dengan Mingyu. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya lalu memeluknya.

Mingyu duduk dipinggiran ranjang Wonwoo.

"Bertahanlah, demi semua orang yang menyayangimu–"

"–juga untukku."

.:.[].:.

"Mingyu! Kau tahu! Aku sudah mendapatkan donor ginjal yang cocok!"

" _Jinjja_? _Chukhae hyung_ ," balas Mingyu acuh. Ia kembali menjadi Mingyu yang dingin setelah pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo terakhir kali.

"Hn, bulan depan, setelah aku operasi, berjanjilah untuk menemaniku melihat salju pertama!"

"Hm,"

.:.[].:.

Wonwoo terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu diranjang pasiennya.

"Kau sedang menulis apa sayang?" tanya Ny. Jeon.

"Bukan apa-apa _eomma_ ,"

" _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu _jja_! Minum obatmu!"

"Apa semua obat yang aku makan tak berguna _eomma_? Pada akhirnya aku akan tetap–"

"Wonie, kita hanya bisa berusaha. Kita tidak mungkin bisa mengubah takdir sayang," Jelas Ibunya.

Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu waktunya didunia ini sudah tak lama lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap bisa melihat salju pertama ditahun ini –untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Eomma_ , apa aku bisa melihat salju pertama tahun ini?"

"Kau.. pasti bisa sayang. Bertahanlah." Ujar Ibunya menyemangati.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya _eomma_. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Apa kau yakin Wonie?"

" _Ne_ , aku sangat yakin _eomma_. Biarlah mereka bahagia."

"Kau yang terbaik Wonie," Wonwoo memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

" _Eomma._ Aku mencintaimu,"

.:.[].:.

Mingyu sedang duduk melamun didepan ruang operasi Jeonghan. Rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit yang ditempati Wonwoo, namun ketika ia mengunjungi kamar lelaki _milky skin_ itu, yang ia dapati hanya kamar kosong.

Ia bertanya pada seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat, dan ternyata Wonwoo sedang berada diruang operasi. Entah melakukan operasi apa.

Setelah itu Mingyu kembali ke ruang operasi Jeonghan. ia mendudukkan diri dengan hati yang gusar. Ia sangat merindukan Wonwoo. Dan sekarang Wonwoo tengah melakukan operasi tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya.

Beberapa jam sudah dilalui oleh Mingyu dengan hanya duduk dikursi yang sama. Lampu merah yang terdapat diatas pintu ruang operasi perlahan padam, menandakan selesainya kegiatan yang dilakukan didalamnya.

Seorang pasien –yang diduga sebagai orang yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Jeonghan– dikeluarkan dari ruangan itu. Mingyu mendekatinya, penasaran seperti apa orang yang telah berbaik hati ingin mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Jeonghan.

Seketika tubuh Mingyu mematung karena melihat rupa orang–dermawan itu. Seorang pasien bertubuh kurus yang dikenali Mingyu sebagai belahan jiwanya adalah orang yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti.

Mingyu hanya berdiri mematung ketika para perawat membawa lelaki itu melewati tubuhnya.

"W-Wonie?" Bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa diperintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, kaki-kaki Mingyu segera mengejar perawat-perawat yang telah membawa Wonwoo menjauh darinya. Mengejar napasnya, mengejar jiwanya.

Mingyu sampai pada kamar rawat Wonwoo. Ia langsung mendekati Wonwoo, tak memperdulikan Ny. Jeon yang menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Mingyu mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus, bahkan terlihat hanya tinggal tulang saja. Kulitnya yang _milky skin_ menjadi putih pucat, ruang geraknya semakin terbatas, tubuhnya semakin melemah.

Mingyu menangis, menyadari kebodohnnya yang tak bisa menemani Wonwoo disaat-saat beratnya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih berani melawan _appa_ nya. Seharusnya ia lebih berani mengambil keputusan. Dan masih banyak seharusnya-seharusnya yang lain dibenak Mingyu.

"Mingyu, berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu mengenai semua ini. Ini permintaan dari Wonwoo."

"Dia ingin, kau menjaga Jeonghan seperti kau menjaga dirinya dulu."

Mingyu merasa ia adalah lelaki terburuk didunia ini begitu mendengar permintaan Wonwoo. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Pulanglah, besok kembali lagi. Wonwoo masih perlu beristirahat,"

" _Arraseo_ , sampaikan salamku padanya _ahjumma_ ,"

" _Ne_ ,"

.:.[].:.

Wonwoo perlahan mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya langsung menyipit ketika cahaya menghampiri retina matanya. Ia baru saja sadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang disuntikkan ketika operasi akan berlangsung.

"Wonie? Kau sudah sadar _chagi_?" sapa Ibunya Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_ apa operasinya berhasil?" tanya Wonwoo. Ibunya tersenyum, Wonwoo memang berhati malaikat. Kata-kata pertamanya setelah sadar dari obat bius malah kata-kata yang mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Iya _chagi_ , Jeonghan sudah dipindahkan dikamar rawat untuk pemulihan."

"Apa .. Mingyu mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa,"

"Itu lebih baik, apa dia tidak mengunjungiku?"

" _Eomma_ , tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Eum~ tanggal 2, _wae_?"

"Sebentar lagi salju pertama pasti turun," Ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum sendunya.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya bersama _eomma_?"

"Apa itu memungkinkan?" ujar Wonwoo ragu.

"Tentu saja _chagi_ , apa yang tidak mungkin? Kau pasti sembuh 'kan?"

Wonwoo menganguk ragu. "Aku akan berusaha sembuh _eomma_ , untuk semua orang yang menyayangiku," Wonwoo tersenyum tulus setelah itu.

.:.[].:.

Mingyu berdiri didepan pintu bercat putih –yang ternyata adalah pintu dari ruang rawat Wonwoo. Ia memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih untuk diberikan kepada Wonwoo.

Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu, ia sudah tidak peduli jika _appa_ -nya tahu ia menemui Wonwoo, ia sangat merindukan lelaki dengan kulit pucat itu. Ia sangat rindu hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan –setelah sebelumnya mengetuknya. Ia melihat tatapan kaget dari Wonwoo, yeah~ ini adalah kali ketiganya ia mengunjungi Wonwoo, itu bukan seuatu reaksi yang terlalu mengecewakan.

Mingyu tersenyum canggung. Ia lalu melangkah mendekat kearah ranjang Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, aku .. ingin mengajakmu melihat salju pertama ditahun ini. Maukah kau?" tanya Mingyu ragu.

"Bukannya kau sudah membuat janji dengan Jeonghan?"

"Ia membatalkannya,"

Wonwoo menatap ibunya, seakan meminta persetujuan dari orang yang selalu menemaninya itu. Melihat arah tatapan Wonwoo, Mingyu juga ikut menatap Ny. Jeon dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ny. Jeon tersenyum lalu mengangguk dua kali.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar –terlalu lebar bahkan. " _Gomawo ahjumma_ , _Kajja_ Wonie~"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pasrah, memasang wajah datar untuk menutupi kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Meskipun aura kebahagiaan tetap terpancar pada matanya.

Mingyu mendorong kursi roda Wonwoo menuju taman yang berada didekat rumah sakit tempat Wonwoo dirawat dalam diam. Suasana yang tercipta sangatlah canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Kita sudah sampai, Wonie." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, Mingyu berjongkok disamping kursi roda Wonwoo. Ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Wonwoo kembali.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung. Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan Wonwoo. " _Wae_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo bertanya, Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?" Ulangnya.

"Kenapa kau masih menemuiku? Apa karena aku sudah tak lama lagi berada didunia? Apa karena _eomma_ yang menyuruhmu?" Mingyu menatap manik mata Wonwoo dalam. Berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tersimpan didadanya.

"Tatap mataku, Wonie. Apa kau melihat dirimu disana?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kau adalah napasku. Tak bertemu denganmu selama hampir setahun sudah membuatku seperti mayat berjalan," Mingyu mengambil napas panjang. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo. "Kumohon, cepatlah sembuh Wonwoo. Aku tak akan menuruti keinginan _appa_ ku untuk menikahi Jeonghan jika kau sembuh. Kita akan hidup sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Sembuhlah, kumohon Wonie." Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertegun melihat Mingyu yang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat sisi lemah Mingyu sebelumnya. Mingyu selalu menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya didepan Wonwoo, ia tidak pernah mau membagi kesedihannya dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu membingkai wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata bening Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

 _Angmongeul kkwosseoyo  
Uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone  
Kkumeseo kkaeeo beoryeotjyo_

 _Seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoreo  
Dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo_

 _Remember geudaega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang  
Nunmureul useumgwa bakkwotjyo  
Na eomneun goseseon uljimayo don't cry  
Nunmuri manteon geudaeraseo oh_

 _Andwaeyo it's my turn to cry naega halgeyo  
Geudaeui nunmul moa  
It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo  
Geu nunmulkkaji this time_

" _Uljimma_ ," Ucap Mingyu pelan. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Wonwoo, membuat jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat.

"Jangan lakukan ini Mingyu, berbahagialah dengan Jeonghan. Relakanlah aku pergi." Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam.

" _Nan ajik geudaereul manhi saranghan,_ _yeongwonhi_." Wonwoo terisak mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Mingyu memeluk erat Wonwoo.

" _Saranghae_ ," ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebutir salju jatuh tepat dihidung Wonwoo. Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya, Mingyu ikut melihat bagaimana salju itu mencari dihidung Wonwoo. " _Nunmulinji nun ttaemuniji_?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyuman yang dapat menenangkan hati Wonwoo. " _It's a first snow_ , Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" _Saranghaeyo, yeongwonhi_." Bisik Wonwoo sebelum pelukannya pada Mingyu melemah.

"Wonie?" Panggil Mingyu, namun Wonwoo tak menjawab. Tubuhnya bahkan sangat lemas ketika diguncang oleh Mingyu.

Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang pucat, Mingyu langsung menggendong Wonwoo dan berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Wonwoo dirawat.

Dengan panik ia langsung memanggil dokter dan para perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo. Setelah itu ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas didepan ruang ICU bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_ Wonwoo. Ia berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada orang tua Wonwoo –yang sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai anak sendiri.

Ketika dokter keluar dengan wajah yang menyedihkan, Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Lututnya melemas, ia terjatuh berlutut didepan sang dokter. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi baginya, dunianya seakan runtuh dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima. Nama Wonwoo terus terucap dari bibirnya, bahkan tangisan histeris dari _eomma_ Wonwoo tak bisa didengarnya lagi.

.:.[].:.

Ia menatap sendu sebuah batu nisan dihadapannya. Tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari matanya, tetapi tatapan matanya sangat jelas menampakkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

' _Jeon Wonwoo'_ adalah ukiran yang terdapat pada batu nisan itu.

Perlahan, Mingyu terjatuh berlutut disamping makam itu. Ia mengelus batu nisan yang dijatuhi salju itu, membersihkannya dari butiran-butiran salju yang dingin.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut sebahu datang menghampiri Mingyu yang tengah bersimpuh didekat makam Wonwoo. Ia dengan perlahan memegang bahu kokoh Mingyu.

"M-Mingyu?" Ucapnya terbata. Mingyu dengan perlahan menengokkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut.

"Kau belum pulang?" Pertanyaan Mingyu dibalas gelengan oleh Jeonghan.

"Kurasa kau sedang butuh teman," Ucapnya disertai senyum manis. Mingyu tertegun melihat senyuman itu. Senyum yang terlihat serupa dengan milik seseorang telah membawa separuh jiwanya pergi.

"W-Wonwoo?" Bisik Mingyu, Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Wonwoo?" Ulangnya.

"Ah! Maaf, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kau masih butuh istirahat setelah melakukan operasi." Perintah Mingyu.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Mingyu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan langkah perlahan Jeonghan berjalan menjauhi Mingyu menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari pemakaman itu.

Sepeninggalan Jeonghan, Mingyu kembali merenung. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika kisah cintanya akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan seperti ini. Butiran-butiran salju menjatuhi tubuhnya. Namun semua itu tak diindahkannya, seluruh raga dan jiwanya sedang tertuju pada Wonwoo sekarang. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain lelaki manis tersebut.

Sebutir air mata Mingyu jatuh bersamaan dengan sebuah salju yang jatuh tepat dihidungnya.

"Wonie~ Apa kau hanya menunggu salju pertamamu? Lalu setelah kau mendapatkannya kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Ucap Mingyu. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada batu nisan itu.

"Kau pergi jauh Wonwoo, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Maafkan aku yang selalu melukaimu." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Wonie~"

.:.[].:.

Mingyu membuka sebuah surat yang dititipkan Wonwoo untuknya. Dengan hati gundah ia membaca satu per satu kata yang ada dikertas itu, membayangkan kalau Wonwoo yang berbicara dengannya langsung.

Matanya menelusuri satu per satu tulisan tangan Wonwoo.

 _Mingyuie? Apa kabar? :D_

 _Apa kau tak merindukanku? Apa kau sudah bahagia dengan Jeonghan?_

 _Aku turut bahagia jika kau bahagia Mingyu-ya~_

 _Pasti kau sangat terkejut ketika menerima surat ini, karena saat kau membaca surat ini aku pasti sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _Apa kau sudah tau jika aku ini penyakitan? Itu sebabnya aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi mungkin kita bisa bertemu dialam mimpi :P_

 _Aku sebenarnya sangat merindukanmu Mingyu-ya, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?_

 _Kuharap iya ^^_

 _Aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau sekarang sudah bersama orang lain, seperti janjiku dahulu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika aku lelah aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintamu._

 _Berbahagialah dengan Jeonghan hyung, Mingyu. Jangan kecewakan aku._

 _Saranghae Mingyu-ya. Yeongwonhi :)_

Mingyu mendekap surat itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Wonwoo masih menepati janji itu. Janji ketika mereka baru saja berpacaran. Janji yang pada akhirnya membuat Wonwoo sakit hati.

Mingyu merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Dirinya yang selalu menyakiti Wonwoo. Dirinya yang lemah. Dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Ia terus merutuki dirinya hingga Jeonghan –yang entah sejak kapan masuk kekamarnya– menepuk bahunya.

"Mingyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. Mingyu mengangguk disertai senyuman palsu. Jeonghan menghela napas.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, kalau kau mau." Ujar Jeonghan dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ , maaf selama ini aku sudah menyakitimu." Jeonghan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jeonghan. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aishh! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? _Jja_! Kita makan!"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera makan _hyung_ ,"

"Setidaknya makanlah walaupun sedikit, _ne~~_?" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tch, _arraseo_ ,"

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar setelah itu.

.:.[].:.

Mingyu dan Jeonghan semakin hari terlihat semakin akrab, mereka sering terlihat berdua. Tetapi bukan berarti Mingyu sudah melupakan Wonwoo, ia hanya berusaha memenuhi permintaan Wonwoo.

Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo kecewa diatas sana. Ia tetap mencintai Jeonghan sebagai _hyung_ saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan ia berharap Jeonghan bisa mengerti itu semua.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk santai disebuah café yang sering mereka kunjungi.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tau siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu?" Tanya Mingyu. Jeonghan menggeleng.

" _Ani_ , _nugu?_ " Tanyanya sambil meminum _bubble tea_ -nya.

"Dia Wonwoo, _hyung_."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Mwo_? Wonwoo?" Ucapnya terkejut.

" _Ne_ , dia yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya. Jadi kumohon, jagalah ginjal itu _hyung_." Pinta Mingyu. Jeonghan kembali mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_ ,"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

" _Ne_ ,"

" _Kajja_ kita kembali kerumah,"

" _Kajja_!"

Mingyu dan Jeonghan berjalan beriringan ditepi jalan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan.

Seorang anak terlihat menangis dihadapan Jeonghan dan Mingyu, membuat mereka berdua tepaksa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jeonghan lembut.

"Hiks, kalungku terjatuh–hiks ditengah jalan itu. Itu–hiks kalung dari _eomma,_ "

"Sebentar biar _hyung_ ambilkan _ne_?"

" _Jinjja_? _Gomawo hyung_ ," Ucap anak itu.

"Sebentar _ne_ Mingyu?" Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jeonghan berjalan dengan pelan kearah kalung itu, _traffic light_ sedang berwarna hijau, pertanda pejalan kaki dibolehkan untuk melintasi jalan. Jeonghan berjongkok untuk mengambil kalung yang berada tepat ditangannya.

Mingyu memperhatikan _gesture_ yang dibuat oleh Jeonghan, ia tersenyum. Namun, ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan _hyung_!" Seru Mingyu, ia langsung berlari kearah Jeonghan dan mendorongnya ke tepi jalan. Sebagai gantinya, tubuhnya dihantam dengan keras oleh mobil itu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya remuk, seperti seluruh tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Satu per satu pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itu mulai mendatangi –mengerubungi– Mingyu yang saat ia terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Jeonghan bagai terpaku ditempatnya. Ia masih tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

" _H-hyung_?" Cicit anak yang beberapa lalu berbicara dengan mereka –Mingyu dan Jeonghan– menyadarkan Jeonghan dari ketidak percayaannya. Segera ia berlari menuju kerumunan yang terlihat semakin banyak itu.

"M-Mingyu!" Seru Jeonghan tidak percaya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum diantara ringisannya, " _H-hyung_ , b-berjanjilah k-kau akan menjaga g-ginjal y-yang diberikan o-oleh W-Wonwoo, _hyung_ ,"

" _Arraseo_ , _hyung_ akan menjaganya, tapi _hyung_ mohon bertahanlah Mingyu," Ujar Jeonghan dengan isakannya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku _hyung_ , _saranghae_." Tak lama setelah itu Mingyu menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

" _Aniya_! Ya! Kalian! Cepat hubungi _ambulance_!" Teriak Jeonghan.

Seorang dari kerumunan itu menghubungi _ambulance_ , tak lama kemudian _ambulance_ pun datang. Para medis segera membawa tubuh Mingyu ke dalam _ambulance_ , Jeonghan ikut serta didalamnya.

Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata bulat Jeonghan, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Mingyu, tetapi saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat Mingyu yang tengah merenggang nyawa karena menyelamatkannya.

Jeonghan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya, ia akan mengabari _appa_ dan _eomma_ Mingyu soal kecelakaan ini. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mendial nomor _eomma_ -nya Mingyu. Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan tidak muda lagi diujung _line_ sana.

" _Ahjumma_ ," Ucap Jeonghan menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Ne _, ada apa Jeonghan sayang?_ "

" _Ahjumma_ , Mingyu, Mingyu kecelakaan _ahjumma_ ,"

Hening.

Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu reaksi yang diberikan oleh _eomma_ Mingyu.

"M-mwo _? K-kau sekarang berada dimana?"_

"Kami sedang menuju Seoul _Internasional Hospital_ _ahjumma_ ,"

"Arraseo _,_ ahjumma _akan segera kesana,_ "

.:.[].:.

Jeonghan terduduk disamping makam Mingyu, ia merasa _de javu_ dengan semua ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan Mingyu secepat ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit yang terlihat cerah disatu sisi namun terlihat gelap disatu sisi lagi.

"Mingyu~ apa kau sudah bertemu Wonwoo disana?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Pasti kau akan bahagia dengan Wonwoo disana, aku berjanji akan menjaga ginjal Wonwoo dengan baik. Seperti yang engkau katakan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jeonghan tersenyum dengan tulus.

Senyum itu semakin melebar ketika melihat langit seakan melukiskan dua insan yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka telah hidup bahagia diatas sana.

.:.[].:.

Jeonghan berjalan seraya memerhatikan kedua kakinya, tak menyadari seorang dengan wajah tampan berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Tubuh Jeonghan tersentak ke belakang ketika tubuh lelaki itu menubruknya.

"Ah! _Joesonghamnida_ ," Ucap lelaki itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

" _Ne_ , _gwenchana,_ "

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu hubungi saja aku, _ne_?" Ucap lelaki itu seraya memberikan kartu namanya.

 _Choi Seungcheol_

Itu adalah nama yang tertera dikartu nama itu.

END!


End file.
